ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Clones
Story Several gates open, and animals are released into the arena. The first is a nexu, which is a tiger-like creature. It has a giant, wide mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and spikes going up its back. It is forced to go in closer to Padmé. The second creature is an acklay, a green crab-like creature with a snake like head. It is forced to approach Kevin. A reek is next, which resembles a bull, with two horns on its cheeks, and one on its head. It’s skin is brownish, and its head is red. It charges towards John. Finally, a large oliphant charges in. It is a giant elephant, with spikes tied onto its tusks. It charges Gwen. John: Aw. How come Gwen gets the giant elephant? I get a bull. Kevin: They must’ve fed it meat. It irritates them really bad. John: Oh, so it’s still going to be fun. Gwen: How can you be thinking about that? We can handle this fine, but I’m worried about Padmé. John: (Looking at the pillar that Padmé was chained to.) I think she’ll be fine. (Gwen looks over, and sees that Padme was on top of the pillar, one hand freed from the cuffs.) Kevin: My concern is how we’ll handle this after we win. John: One thing at a time, Kevin. The nexu reaches Padmé, and starts climbing up the pillar, its claws sticking into it. Padmé uses the chain to swing down, and she kicks the nexu off. She makes her way back up the pillar, but the nexu moves fast, climbing up and scratching her in the back. Padmé screams in pain, but kicks the nexu in the face, knocking it back down. John: Padmé! (He sees the reek charging him, and turns into Wildvine, using his vine legs to stop the reek. The reek then bites into one of the legs, tearing it off. Wildvine slips his hands out of the cuffs.) The acklay makes it over to Kevin, and raises its claw. Kevin absorbs the metal from the handcuffs, and breaks free. The acklay goes to stab him, and Kevin rolls out of the way. The acklay follows Kevin, continuing to stab at him. Kevin morphs his hand into a mace, and hits one of the legs. The acklay falls forward, and Kevin slams the acklay’s head with his mace, killing it. Kevin: Really? That’s it? I think I’d rather have the nexu. Wildvine: No, no, no! Bad bull! Quit eating me! (Kevin turns, seeing that the reek was pulling on Wildvine’s arm, and Wildvine was pulling back.) Kevin: Ha! Need a hand? Wildvine: Oh, be quiet! (Wildvine then jumps, and wraps his root legs around the reek. He then gets his arm free from the reek’s mouth, then stretches his fingers to its mouth, using them as reins. He then pulls back, and the reek goes up on its hind legs, releasing a roar.) Now we’re talking. (Then, the oliphant runs in between Kevin and Wildvine. Wildvine then rides the reek towards the nexu.) The oliphant charges Gwen’s pillar. Gwen uses her mana to break free from the cuffs, and looks up at the oliphant. Gwen: Figures I get the big one. Magnum Vox! (Gwen fires an incredibly powerful blast of mana, which hits the oliphant in the head. It makes a trumpeting noise, then stumbles off to the side, missing Gwen and crashing into the stands, crushing hundreds of Lepidopterrans.) Kevin: Seriously!? That wasn’t even a fight. You’re supposed to play the crowd. Padmé is the only one doing that. Gwen: We’ve got to help her. Kevin: Relax. John’s got her. The nexu is stalking around the pillar, waiting for Padmé to come down. Then, it is rammed by the reek, knocking it out of the way. Padmé sees Wildvine on it. Wildvine: Come on down, M’lady. (Padmé jumps down, landing on the reek, wrapping her arms around Wildvine.) Padmé: And it’s Senator. Wildvine: Very well. Come on, let’s do a victory lap. Hyah! (Wildvine whips his reins, and the reek starts running around the arena.) End Scene Up in the emperor’s platform, Viceroy Nute Gunray pounds on the railing. Gunray: I can’t believe the animals failed! I want Amidala dead! You! (Pointing at Sevenseven.) Why didn’t you kill her when you had the chance? Sevenseven: (Speaks in native language.) Jarrett: Because I paid him to capture John Smith, not kill her. Eggman: Either way, they will escape if nothing is done. Poggle, as you are hosting us, I give you the authority to attack. Poggle: (Speaks in native language.) Eggman: If you want robot assistance, I will comply. Voice: You aren’t going to do anything. (The leaders turn, and see Magister Windu.) Jarrett: Hello, Magister Windu. Windu: This revolution is over. Jarrett: I don’t think so. The Plumbers have no power here, as Geonosis left the Republic. Windu: Maybe, but the Supreme Chancellor was given emergency powers, authorizing him to create an army, with the Plumbers at the front of it. Jarrett: If it’s a war you want, it’s a war you’ll get. Windu: For now, I’m simply interested in an extraction. (Then, Plumbers start appearing all over the spectator’s area, firing shots at the Lepidopterrans as they jump down into the arena.) Windu pulls out a blaster, and fires it at Eggman. Sevenseven moves in, using a laser knife to block the attacks. His arm morphs into a cannon, and he fires at Windu. Windu dodges, running up a wall, then jumps down into the arena. He fires another shot at Sevenseven, hitting him in the shoulder, knocking him down. He lands in the arena, while a Plumber tosses a blaster to Padmé. Padmé jumps off the reek, as Wildvine leads it to a corner. Wildvine: Good reek. Now stay. (Wildvine dismounts it, and moves to rejoin the group. However, the reek tugs on his leg, telling Wildvine not to go.) Aw, if only you weren’t so cute. (Wildvine pulls off a seed from his back.) Here boy. (The reek eagerly eats it, then starts to walk off. It starts walking wobbly, and it then collapses, asleep.) Weapons Master: Robots, deploy. (Then, from the gates, Battle Droids, Eggman’s robots, and Techadon robots walk out onto the arena, the Eggbots wielding blasters.) Poggle: (Shouts in native language, and the Lepidopterrans cheer. They then all take to the air, swarming the arena.) Windu: CHARGE! Wildvine turns into Stinkfly, and takes to the air, merging in with the Lepidopterrans. Windu pulls out his blaster, firing at the Droids. The Plumbers and Padmé join in as well, while Kevin charges in, destroying Eggbots with mace hands. Gwen blasts robots with mana, destroying them easily. Windu fires multiple shots, destroying several Droids. Then, a Techadon fires a laser at him, and he dodges, running in and kicking the Techadon. It swings its fist at Windu, who catches it and jumps over it, grabbing its head and slamming it into the ground. Stinkfly spits his jelly slime at the Lepidopterrans, immobilizing their wings and causing them to drop. He then strikes several of them with his blade tail. Stinkfly: Ha! You can’t catch me! (Several Lepidopterrans spit slime at Stinkfly, and he dodges with ease. He pulls up further, the Lepidopterrans following him. Stinkfly then shifts to Buzzshock.) Buzzshock: Hahahahaha! (Buzzshock then releases lightning, knocking a large group of Lepidopterran from the sky. Then, he’s hit by the jelly slime, and he starts to fall. He tries to turn into electricity to break free, but he can’t break out.) Lepidopterran swoop down, striking Plumbers with their blade tails. Kevin parries several blows, while Windu jumps up, striking them down in the air. Kevin: Dang! Glad he’s on our side. (A Techadon approaches Kevin, and its blasted by mana. Kevin turns to see Gwen, and the two continue in the fight.) Buzzshock is falling, trapped in the slime. He shifts to Heatblast, burning his way free. He then creates a fire surfboard, and rises back up to the Lepidopterran. He starts releasing streams of fire at the Lepidopterran, burning them and sending them towards the ground. Padmé fires shots at Eggbots, and dodges a falling Lepidopterran. Heatblast looks around, and sees that the Plumber forces are dwindling down, while more robots keep coming. Heatblast: It’s like they’re asking for a war. The skies are decently cleared. (Heatblast then flies towards a large group of Droids, and uses his fire to soften his landing, and burn through the Droids. He turns, and sees that he’s still surrounded.) You want a piece of me? Bring it on. (Heatblast transforms.) Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg! BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK! (Droids fire at him, and he dodges, being close to the ground. He then jumps onto a Droid, swinging his arms around frantically, dismantling the Droid in seconds. He jumps off and runs to the next Droid, and repeats the process.) Windu, Padmé, Gwen, Kevin, and the other Plumbers are being pushed towards the center of the arena. Kevin parries a sword strike from a Techadon, and stabs it. However, more robots still come. Kevin: Is there an escape plan? Windu: Yes, but for now, we hold them off. Gwen: (Blasts a robot.) I’d really like to get out of here. (Then, Gwen gets hit by slime.) EEEWWWW! (She looks up, seeing the Lepidopterrans flying around. She begins to fire mana disks at them, while Kevin was covering her from blaster shots, wielding a blaster of his own.) A trail of dismantled Droids and Eggbots lead to Jury Rigg, still hard at work. He then approaches a Techadon, and tries to break it, but the Techadon swats him away. Jury Rigg: You meanie! You won’t break for Jury Rigg! (Jury Rigg then shifts to Upgrade, and merges with the Techadon. He then raises his laser hand, and fires several homing lasers, which lock onto a specific target. The other Techadon start firing at him, all of them being unaffected.) Upgrade: Is that really all you got? You can’t even break yourselves. (Upgrade is then hit by a grenade, which releases a magnetic pulse wave, severely hurting Upgrade, and forcing him off the robot. He looks up, and sees Sevenseven, who then morphs his hand into a cannon.) Oh, it’s you. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native language, then raises his cannon hand.) Sevenseven open fires with his cannon, firing energy balls at Upgrade. Upgrade takes off running, shifting to Upchuck, picking up and eating robot parts as he goes. He turns and jumps, spitting several energy balls at Sevenseven, who counters them with his energy balls. Upchuck stretches his tongues, gathering several robot parts. He eats them. Upchuck: (With mouth full.) You’re unlucky, Sevenseven. (Swallows.) A battle field is the perfect place for an eating machine. Upchuck spits the energy balls rapid fire, and Sevenseven counters with his cannon, and two blasters on wires come out of his shoulders, firing lasers at Upchuck. Upchuck dodges, and Sevenseven raises his left arm, a torpedo coming out of the suit and onto his wrist. He fires it, and Upchuck extends his tongues, catching it and he eats it. He then spits an energy ball that is shaped like the torpedo. Sevenseven dodges, and Upchuck eats a robot arm. Jarrett: Halt! (Then, all of the robots raise their weapons, pointing them towards the air. About 20 Plumbers are standing in the middle of the arena, surrounded by robots. Sevenseven lowers his cannon arm, and Upchuck spits an energy ball at him, hitting him in the chest, and knocking him out of the air. Sevenseven hits the ground, then stands up.) Sevenseven: (Shouts in native language, raising his cannon arm.) Jarrett: Sevenseven! Pull back. I still need your services. (Sevenseven grumbles, but flies up to the emperor’s platform.) Plumbers! You have fought valiantly, but today, victory is ours. But death does not have to be the end of it. John Smith! If you wish for me to spare the remaining Plumbers, you will surrender the Omnitrix to me. Upchuck: (Walking through the robots, and joins the Plumbers’ circle.) You can’t defeat me. If you’ve heard anything about me, that should be clear. Jarrett: Perhaps. But how many of the your colleagues will die in your pathetic attempt for fame and glory? (Upchuck looks around, at the remaining forces. He then sees Padmé, and his face softens. Padmé sees this, and Upchuck reverts.) Padmé: John, don’t give in to him. John: Hm. I’m not. Even if you are spared, he’ll have the Omnitrix, giving him the power to wage war at a level that the Plumbers can’t combat. Jarrett, King of the Pantophage! If you want the Omnitrix. (Transforms into Diamondhead.) Diamondhead: You’ll have to take it off my dead body. (He raises his arms, firing crystal shards at Jarrett. They hit him, and they explode on contact, Jarrett screaming. However, when the smoke clears, Jarrett seems unharmed, but extremely angered. Jarrett: Destroy them! (The robots all point their weapons at the Plumbers, and the Plumbers get ready to fight.) End Scene Then, a large fleet of airships fly in. They have wings, but an open cargo area, allowing for rapid boarding and disembarking. The ships fire down on the arena, decimating the robots and the Lepidopterrans. The robots fire at the ships, and the Lepidopterrans attack it with slime. Diamondhead: Windu! Get everyone on the ships! I want a full evacuation! Windu: What are you going to do? Diamondhead: End this thing. (Diamondhead raises his arms, and a crystal pillar grows out of the ground, bringing him up to the emperor’s platform. He jumps onto it, facing Jarrett, Sevenseven, Eggman, Weapons Master, Poggle, Viceroy, and the John robot.) Diamondhead: Hello. Eggman: This is highly unpleasant. I think I’ll take my leave now. Diamondhead: I don’t think so. Diamondhead raises his arms, while the John robot turns into Water Hazard. It fires a water cannon at Diamondhead, and he moves his arms to defend himself. He’s hit, and knocked off the platform. He swings his arm, creating a crystal platform to land on, but Water Hazard uses its water cannon to destroy it, sending Diamondhead to the ground. Eggman: Good job, Metal. Now, I am leaving. I suggest you guys do the same, as the battle here is lost. (Eggman walks down the hall. Water Hazard reverts, and the robot follows him. Viceroy follows next, then Poggle, Weapons Master, Sevenseven and Jarrett.) Diamondhead: (Getting up.) That’s twice now that I’ve lost to that impostor. Next time it won’t be so (A Techadon swings a sword at Diamondhead, who morphs his hand into a blade, cutting through the Techadon. One of the airships was hovering over the ground, with Windu and a brown fish-like alien blasting robots, keeping them off.) Windu: John! Get onboard! You’re the last one! Diamondhead: Take to the air! I’ll join you in a second. (The ship takes off, and Diamondhead punches a robot off of him. He then transforms.) Lodestar: Lodestar! (Lodestar raises his arms over his head, and a green, magnetic ball of energy forms in his hands. He then slams it into the ground, and a powerful green magnetic pulse wave envelops the arena. Every single robot hit by it was de-activated, and falls to the ground.) Wow. That was better than I expected. (Lodestar points his arms to the ground, and fires magnetic pulses, launching himself into the air. He is level with the airship, and he reverts and grabs a handle on the ceiling.) Fish Alien: That was quite a show there! John: Thanks! John Smith, at your service! Fish Alien: Grand Magister Labrid, at yours! (The ship flies off, leaving the arena, approaching the canyons filled with giant battle robots.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Padmé *Magister Windu *Grand Magister Labrid *Plumbers Villans *Separatists **Jarrett (leader villain) **Dr. Eggman **Viceroy Nute Gunray **Poggle the Lesser **Weapons Master **Sevenseven **John Robot **Lepidopterrans **Nexu **Acklay **Reek (tamed by John) **Oliphant **Battle Droids **Eggbots **Techadon Robots Aliens By John *Wildvine *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *Buzzshock *Heatblast *Jury Rigg *Upgrade *Upchuck *Diamondhead *Lodestar By John Robot *Water Hazard Trivia *This is the beginning of war. *This episode has the most variety of villains in the entire series. *Ghostfreak is the only alien form not to make a re-appearance yet. That's because he's the only alien that isn't in the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc